La Llamada
by Yana Mary
Summary: Summari: ¿Qué tan malo sería si juntáramos en una misma frase las palabras: Teléfonica, Chicas, broma, hacer? Solo lo podrás saber si entras Tiene palabras fuertes, pero solo es un pequeño aviso...


**Summari: ¿Qué tan malo sería si juntáramos en una misma frase las palabras: Teléfonica, Chicas, broma, hacer? Solo lo podrás saber si entras**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía**

By

Virgo Cullen

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estábamos todos los Cullen hijos en el salón, era Sábado por lo que no teníamos que ir al instituto.

Carlisle y Esme habían salido de caza junto a Nessie mi hija.

Edward y yo estábamos en el sillón abrazados, me tenía en su regazo a horcadas de él, tenía sus manos en mi espalda apretándome a su pecho, y yo, tenía las manos alrededor de su cuello, y mi cabeza descansando en su hombro.

Levanté la cabeza para mirar a Edward a sus hermosos ojos color dorado, iguales a los míos, debo añadir.

Dios, cuanto amaba a este hombre, él se acercó a mí y me dio un beso, ¡Joder!, amaba besar sus labios, él delineó con su lengua mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi boca, que yo gustosa le di, amaba su sabor como a menta y chocolate.

Estaba todo en silencio hasta que Emmett habló.

-_Joder, esto es un muermo, el par de tortolos que tengo al lado, parece que se van a comer mutuamente, iros a un hotel, os digo,_-dijo haciendo como le explicara un niño pequeño- _¡pero nada!, seguís con la cabezonería de que yo y mis inocentes ojos, seamos testigos de cosas poco decorosas, y por supuesto nada puritanas-_ Dijo tapándose los ojos teatralmente.

-_Emmett,-_empecé-_ Tú tampoco es que hagas cosas `Decorosas, y por supuesto nada puritanas´ con Rose-_dije imitándole

-_Uh_-dijo indignado-_que gran mentira eso es total y absolutamente mentira-_hizo una pausa-_ solo nos demostramos amor_-dijo como quién no quiere la cosa.

-_Sí, si-_dije poco convencida-_ lo que tú digas, pero es verdad, oye chicas-_ llamé a Rose y Alice-_ ¿Porqué no hacemos una broma telefónica?_

-_Dios… ¡Sí!-_respondieron las dos a la vez.

Fui corriendo a por el móvil (**N/a móvil, celular, lo mismo da)** la habitación de Edward y yo y bajé corriendo en menos de un segundo y medio.

-_Llama a 633 97 54 16 llaveras que risa_-dijo Alice

Marqué el número, puse el altavoz y esperé a que contestaran

-¿Qué le digo?-pregunté a velocidad vampírica

-Dile que llamas de un puticlub-Dijo Jasper

_**Llamada telefónica a partir de ahora**_

_-¿Diga?- se puso un muchacho joven, creo, por su tono de voz_

_-Hola guapo-dije poniendo acento marroquí-llamaba porque hemos abierto un Club de citas, y tenemos que promocionarnos, y quería presentarte a mis chicas._

_-Sí preséntemelas,-dijo decidido- ¿Es usted también puta?_

_-Prostituta-corregí- Y sí lo soy ¡Uy! Que falta la mía yo soy…-Vamos Bella piensa- Sara Hasanna- Emmett, Jasper y Edward estaban tapándose la nariz para o hacer ruido al reírse_

_Bien, hora de de presentar a las chicas…_

_-Mira yo soy Marroquí pero tengo la piel muy clara, tengo el pelo pelirrojo-No me iba a describir ¿no?- y unos ojazos verdes, y mira te voy a presentar a Espetenna-Le hice_

_una seña a Rose-Ella es Tailandesa._

_-Hola-dijo Rose con acento tailandés- Soy castaña tengo un cuerpazo escultural y sé hacer unas mamadas que te cagas-Dios había pasado…_

_Y ahora es el turno de Alice_

_-Y está es la chica má importante de todas las chicas, se llama Shuin Fu, es Oriental._

_-Hola-dijo imitando el acento chino- soy Shuin Fu soy rubia y mi especialidad son mis pechotes._

_-Y dime… ¿Qué te han parecido?-pregunté_

_-Pues… genial ¿tenéis Mulatas?- Preguntó_

_-Si- Miré a los lados y le dije que viniera Emmett con el dedo- Esta es Mariconey- Emmett me miró con malacara- y Tiene madre brasileña y padre inglés._

_-Hola-dijo Emmett con voz de Afeminada- Tengo unos pechotes que te cagas, soy morena tengo los ojos azules y te vas a cagas cuando me veas…_

_-Bueno,-Proseguí- Y si prefieres a la baquerita tenemos a Julia, es de Texas y esta si que es verdad que da guerra…_

_-Hola guapo-empezó Jasper- Soy rubia, tengo los ojos grises y tengo un culo que lo flipas, chato…_

_-Y ahora por último, te voy presentarte a Irmalí- y vino mi EDWARD- Ella es Irlandesa._

_-Hola- ¡Dios hasta con voz afeminada era guapo!- Soy morena ojos de color miel y unos pechos que de solo mirarlos se te va la cabeza-dijo mirándome._

_-Bueno… Ya hemos a cavado con las chicas… ¿Qué te han parecido?_

_-__Pues… me cago en tus muertos-dijo_

_-No tengo, soy muy joven- contesté rápidamente_

_Y se escuchó por el otro lado de la línea:_

_-Mike, Cariño quién es- ¡¿MIKE! _

_-Nadie, cariño…,_

_-¿¡Mike Newton!-grité_

_-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, puta?_

_-Oye, puta tu madre, mira Newton, Soy Bella Swan y lo de puta se lo dices a tu abuela, gilipollas!- y colgué_

**_Fin de la _llamada**

-Bella enserio… ¿de donde te has sacado los nombres?-me dijeron todos al unísono

-De mi mente- respondí

Y todos empezaron a reír , y en ese momento entraron Carlisle y Esme.

-Bella, Nessie está con Jaco…-se paró y miró que Emmett y Jasper estaban en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas, Edward me sostenía a mí y Alice y Rose estaban

apoyadas la una en la otra…- ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado aquí?

-Nada-contestamos al unísono

Y estallamos en carcajadas otra vez…

Fin!

Jajajajajajajajaja!

He vuelto!


End file.
